Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XVI
400px|right Dante i Wergili napotykają nową grupę sodomitów; Jacopo Rusticucci opowiada im o karze, jaka spotkała go wraz z towarzyszami. Na krańcu siódmego kręgu poeci obserwują rzeką piekelną, która z hukiem przelewa się do następnego kręgu. 1 Doszliśmy miejsca, kędy fala dudni :W niższego kręgu pędząc zakamary, :A huczy jak ul, skoro się zaludni. 4 Wtem my znienacka ujrzeli trzy mary, :Jak, zostawiwszy w tyle jedną zgraję :Uciekającą pod ostrymi żary, 7 Biegły, gdzie owe szumiały ruczaje. :„Czekaj, żeś z naszej bezbożnej ojczyzny — :Wołały duchy — po sukni poznaję!" 10 Aj, jakie rany i oparzelizny :Świeże i dawne po ich członkach broczą! :Strach przypominać przeokropne blizny. 13 A Wódz spostrzegłszy, że wprost ku nam kroczą, :„Czekaj! — rzekł, stając i zwracając twarzy. — :Tych przyjąć trzeba cześnie i ochoczo. 16 I gdyby nie ten ogień, którym praży :Przyroda miejsca, winien by człek grzeszny :Pierwszy biec witać takich luminarzy". 19 Wtem oni lament swój podnieśli wieczny, :A skoro bliżej podeszli, o dziwo, :Spletli się i krąg stworzyli taneczny 22 Jako więc nadzy i lśniący oliwą :Szermierze krążą, upatrując pory, :Zanim rozpoczną walkę zapalczywą, 25 Tak się toczyły kołem dziwne stwory, :A twarze ciągle obracane wsteczą :Zda się z nogami wiodły przekomory. 28 Ozwał się jeden: „Jeśli nieczłowieczo :Twarz odmieniona i brzydota kaźni :Sprawia, iż prośby ucho twe kaleczą, 31 Dla dawnej sławy spójrz ku nam przyjaźnie :I mów, kto jesteś, co w piekielne czady :Cielesną stopą wkraczasz bez bojaźni? 34 Patrzaj: ten oto, czyje depcę ślady, :Goły golizną szkaradnej wyliny :Większy, niż mniemasz: wnuk dobrej Gwaldrady. 37 Gdy zamieszkiwał padolne dziedziny, :Gwidona Guerry przyobłóczył miano, :Mądrością wsławion i chrobrymi czyny. 40 Tuż za mną depce ziemię tę przegrzaną :Tegghiaio Aldobrandi; ten jest warty, :Aby go w świecie wdzięcznie wspominano. 43 A ja, wspólnymi płomieniami żarty, :Wiedz, Rusticucci jestem, przez złą żonę :Wpędzon w grzech i tu posłan między czarty". 46 Gdybym miał wówczas od żaru osłonę, :Między nich skoczyć byłbym się odważył, :A Mistrz mój, widząc, jaką chęcią płonę, 49 Nie byłby wzbraniał; lecz piasek tak prażył, :Że chociaż drżałem do nich w tej minucie, :Strach we mnie czułość i tęsknotę zwarzył. 52 „Nie wzgardę — rzekłem — lecz ból i współczucie :Budzi to kształtów ludzkich wykrzywienie, :W pamięć zaryty znak strasznej pokucie, 55 Od pierwszej chwili, gdy Mistrza skinienie :I słowa poznać niezwłocznie mi dały, :Że w was dostojne zbliżają się cienie. 58 Wasz rodak jestem; dzieła pełne chwały, :Imiona wasze, które w sercu liczę :Do najzacniejszych, zawsze mię wzruszały. 61 Po żółci mam pić owocu słodycze; :Nimi, Wódz mówi, mój trud się nagrodzi; :Lecz przejść mi trzeba przez centralne dzicze". 64 „Niechaj że długo członkom twym przewodzi :Dusza — odrzekło widmo — a jasnota :Sławy po śmierci niechaj nie zachodzi. 67 Lecz powiedz, proszę: czy dzielność i cnota :W stolicy naszej zawsze jeszcze żywa? :I nie wygnano jej dotąd za wrota? 70 Bowiem Borsiere, który tu przebywa :Od dni niewielu i miejsc tych jest bliski, :Powieścią o niej serce nam rozrywa". 73 „Florencjo, nowy lud i nagłe zyski :Zbytek i pychę zrodziły takową, :Że czuć zaczynasz gorzko ich uciski!" — 76 Tak zakrzyknąłem, wznosząc twarz surową; :A oni, widząc tę o miasto pieczę, :Spojrzeli na się, przytakując głową. 79 „Jeśli-ć i nadal tak łacno, człowiecze, :Dozwolą prawdy obnosić orędzie, :Szczęsny, że możesz mówić, co cię piecze. 82 Więc gdy za ciemnic tych wyjdziesz krawędzie :I wrócisz pięknych gwiazd oglądać jawę, :Gdy rzec: »Tam byłem«, pociechą ci będzie, 85 Przed ludźmi czasem wspomnij naszą sławę". :Wtem nagle pierzchli, wyrwawszy się z koła: :Furknęły nogi, jak na skrzydłach żwawe. 88 Wprzód niźli „amen" człek wymówić zdoła, :Owe się duchy z widnokręgu zwiały, :A Mistrz już naprzód idzie i mnie woła. 91 Ruszyłem za nim: kęs my uszli mały, :A szumy fali tak już były blisko, :Że prawie mowę naszą zagłuszały. 94 Jak rzeka, własne co żłobi łożysko :Po apenińskich gór lewej połaci :Od Monteveso na wschód i nazwisko 97 Ma Cichej Wody, zanim ubogaci :Doliny, niższym rzucając się torem, :Już zaś od Forli swoje miano traci 100 I huczy w wąwóz lecąc nad klasztorem, :Co w Benedykcie świętym ma patrona, :A zmieścić może tysiąc mnichów dworem — 103 Tak od granitów piersi odrzucona :Owa kaskada purpurowa brzmiała: :Myślałem, że mi słuch od huku skona! 106 Sznur, com go nosił związany wpół ciała, :Gotowy użyć w nieszczęsną godzinę :Na pstrą Panterę, co mi zagrażała, 109 Teraz na rozkaz Wodza z biódr odwinę :I, zmiąwszy w garści, podaję go karnie :Do rąk, jak w kłębek zwiniętą gadzinę. 112 A on się nieco na prawo odgarnie :I zaciśnięty kłębek puszcza z dłoni :Daleko brzegu w przeotchłanną parnię. 115 „Jakieś tu nowe cudo się wyłoni" — :Myślałem, patrząc na ten znak dziwaczny, :Który on, zda się, okiem w pędzie goni. 118 O, jakże człowiek winien być opatrzny :Przed tymi, którzy nie tylko naocznie :Sądzą, lecz w serca zmysł kierują baczny! 121 „To, na co czekam, zjawi się niezwłocznie — :Rzekł — co się tobie w mglistych kształtach marzy, :Na jawie oczom twoim uwidocznię". 124 Prawdzie, co kłamstwu jest podobna z twarzy, :Niech człek niechętnie ust świadectwo niesie, :Bo mimowolny wstyd mu z niej się zdarzy. 127 Lecz tutaj zmilczeć nie mogę i klnę się, :Słuchaczu, na tę Komedię, o której :Niech sława głosi w najpóźniej szym czasie, 130 Że przez mgieł gęstwę i skłębione chmury :W górę się parła jakaś rzecz straszliwa, :Przerażającej i dziwnej postury, 133 Właśnie jak nurek, co z toni wypływa, :Bywszy po kotew głazem hamowaną :Lub morskim zielem i w takt się podrywa, 136 Pierś wyprężając, a kurcząc kolano. Piekło 16